Love and Other Catastrophies
by morbid bookworm
Summary: AU. Leo, Percy and their friends are trying to find their place in the world with the many people in it. Follow them and the gang as they let go of the past, get through the present and look to the future. Full of crazy situations, awkward misunderstandings, stupid people and true love. Rated T for swearing and a few other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Be warned, there will be irregular and infrequent updates. All my usual pairings. **

**Disclaimer:Am I a blonde, grey eyed daughter of Athena who can kick butt? No? Then I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Last day of High school

"Leo! You're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Leo shouted, racing down the stairs. He grabbed the lunch his mom was holding out for him, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Will I see you at the assembly?"

"_Si mijo_, I'll be there. I don't want to miss the last day of my only son's last year in high school, especially when I get to see him graduating. I'm coming as soon as I finish up at the shop."

"_Mama_, you work too hard. You can at least take one day off."

"_No mijito_, not when I'm so close. If I can just get this prototype to work, I can sell it and make enough so you can at least go to college."

"_Pero mama_," he said gently, "I don't need college. I don't want it. I can work. This last year was only _para tu._ After, I can get a good job so you don't need to work all the time. And then everything will be better."

"You have your own life, Leo," she said sternly, reaching up to touch his cheek, because now he was taller than her, "and I don't want to hold you back from all the things you could do in this world. From all the people you can meet. Someday, you'll find someone who you want to be with always, and a place that fits you like a second skin. You need to go out and find it!"

"Of course, _mama_," Leo said absently, not really listening, because he couldn't imagine a time when he would not be there, living with his mother whom he loved more than anyone else.

Esperanza Valdez sighed. She knew what her son was thinking, but she also knew that he was wrong, and that soon, probably too soon, they would separate. What she did not know, as she waved to Leo, watching him run to the car where his two best friends waited for him, was exactly how soon that was to be.

* * *

_Where is she? _Leo wondered, scanning the crowd. School was finally out, and though he had not caught her at the assembly, he was hoping to see her while everyone was milling around afterward.

"Hey, Leo!" a voice called, and he turned to see his two best friends coming towards him.

"Jason, Piper, hi," he said as they finally pushed through the crowd.

"Leo, there you are," Piper panted, "You need to go talk to Principle Anderson."

"What? Why? It's the last day! I haven't done anything!"

"We don't know," Jason said, looking worried, "He just told us to find you quick, and that it was really urgent."

"Ugh. Fine. Where is he?"

"In his office," Jason answered promptly, "I'll go with you, and Piper, you should tell the rest of the gang that we'll be late."

We agreed and Piper set out, shoving her way through the throng of people.

"C'mon," I tugged Jason away from watching her retreating form, and we made it to the cool relief of the empty hallways, up some stairs and finally stopped out side a big wooden door with, PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE in gold lettering on the front.

"You go in," Jason whispered to me, "and I'll wait out here."

I nodded, and slowly pushed the imposing door open.

"Ahh, Mr. Valdez," Principle Anderson said tiredly, beckoning him forward into the rather dark room. He was sitting behind a large mahogany desk, his large belly, hardly able to fit, and the thin grey hair on his head giving him an appearance of an aged old monk in an ill fitting suit.

"Please, take a seat," he said in his most controlled voice, "I must tell you something that will no doubt shock and sadden you."

"What's up Mr. A?" Leo asked in a nervous voice, sitting on the edge of his seat facing the principle.

"I'm afraid I must inform you that your mother was found dead this morning."

Leo stared at him, uncomprehendingly.

"She was caught in a fire at the mechanic shop where she was working. The door was locked and she was unable to escape."

Leo sat there as Principle Anderson explained that she was already dead when someone found her, and that he had been informed half an hour ago. That arrangements must be made for where Leo would then live, asking him about relatives, any other family, his future . . . But Leo was not listening. His ears were too filled with the sound of his world, his life, crashing down around him, to hear anything else.

* * *

**Sooooo . . . Yeah.**

**Reviews help with the grief over nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2 What to Do, What to Do?

**I know, I know, I'm dead. Killed off. Running around a circus tent being chased by cotton candy bunnies while Katie Perry is playing. And I 'm sorry. I had an intense case of writers block with this story, and didn't want to upload the chapters I already had in case I need to change something. But now, I am BACK, baby!**

* * *

**End of June, 3 years later**

"So, you guys. College's almost over, what are you planning on doing now?" Thalia asked, sitting down at the gang's usual table next to Jason. He, Leo, Piper, Percy, Frank, Nico, and Grover were all congregating at their favorite cafe, Hestia's Hearth, to celebrate the end of their second to last year of school.

Thalia and Grover had decided to join them, even though they were three years older than the rest.

"Well, I think I'm stuck working for my dad again this summer," Percy said unhappily, drumming his fingers on the table and staring moodily out the window at the rain.

"Yeah," Jason sighed, "Same here."

"I volunteered," Nico mumbled. Everyone stared at him.

"Hey!" he said, holding up his hands defensively, "I know our family isn't the best, but the business pays well and I've got a little sister still in school to look after."

"Speaking of your sister," Piper said, "Isn't that her over there?"

"What?" Nico's head whipped around.

Walking towards them was Hazel, Nico's younger sister.

"Hazel, what are you wearing?" Nico asked sharply, as soon as she was in ear shot.

"Well this is my uniform," Hazel said, smiling brightly at everyone, "Hello, you lot! What can I get you?"

"Since when do you work here?" Jason asked, and then added, "And I'll have a large, decaf venti."

"Since I realized we needed the money," Hazel answered, "and what about the rest of you?"

Ignoring Nico's askance look, everyone ordered a drink.

"Frank, what are you staring at?" Nico hissed, glaring at him.

Frank, who had been glancing back at Hazel's retreating form, started.

"Nothing," he stuttered, "I was just wondering if I should have ordered a large."

"Right, well, back on topic," Thalia said briskly, "If you three are being introduced to the family business this summer, what about your last year of college?"

"I'm going," Jason said instantly, "It's far away, so I need the money."

"Me too," Percy joined in, "except the only way I can afford the second half of the tuition is by taking the job. My swimming scholarship covers the rest."

"Nico?"

"I'm being forced. I mean, who really needs college if they already know what they're going to do? I could take over for my dad right now, no problem."

"You should still go," Hazel murmured, coming back with the drinks, "Okay, so there's a blue cherry coke for Percy."

"Thanks."

"Venti for Jason."

"Thank you, Hazel."

"Chai tea for Piper."

"Yes."

"African/French mixed coffee for Grover."

"Mmmmm."

"Mexican spice for Leo."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks."

"Blackest coffee you'll find in the United States for my dear brother."

"Shut up and give me my caffeine."

"Sorry, I don't know your name," Hazel said apologetically, smiling at Frank, "But you have the iced lemon/ginger tea, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah, thank you, thank you very much," Frank breathed, taking the drink without taking his eyes off Hazel's golden brown ones. Her creamy cocoa cheeks blushed raspberry, and she hurried away to the other tables, occasionally glancing back at him.

"What about you, Frank?" Nico asked, not having seen the exchange.

"Huh?"

"College," Thalia said impatiently, "What are you doing now that school is almost over? You live with your grandmother, right?"

"Ah, yes, yes I do. I think I am taking a job at the zoo, and then I'm off to the same place as Jason, once the summer's over."

"Yeah, and I'm going to try and get a full time job in the Peace Core," Grover added, taking a sip of his drink.

"And when are you proposing to Juniper, eh Grover?" Piper asked mischievously, and then laughed with the rest when he choked.

"What!?" he spluttered, "What are you-? How-? Who have you been-?"

"Calm down man," Piper chortled, "I was only joking."

"Oh," Grover flushed, "Moving on, what about you?"

"Well, my mom wants me to work with her, but she has my sisters, Selena and Drew, you know, and fashion and makeup isn't really my thing. I'm going to work on the set with my dad a bit, this month. I kind of wanted to pay my own way into college, even if it's only the last year, so I should probably get a real job next month. But if my parents insist on paying for it anyway, I might as well save my breath. And you, Leo?"

"Hmm?" Leo was brought back to earth abruptly, and looked up from the dregs of coffee he was carefully swirling around the cup.

"Oh. Uh, I think this summer I'll get a real, full time job. It would also be nice to get my own place, you know?"

"What, the Grace residence isn't good enough for you, Valdez?" Thalia smirked, and Leo smirked right back, ignoring Jason's imploring look.

"No, its fine, but I come home staggering drunk or with a girl, I'd rather not get lectured for it."

"What do you mean a girl?" Thalia asked indignantly, "Have you ever actually had a relationship that lasted longer than a week?"

"Aww, you jealous Thals?" Leo snickered, "Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around."

"You know, Leo," Piper interrupted Thalia's retort, "I think I might know where you could get a job. My older sister, Selena, is engaged to a man named Beckendorf, who runs a sort of mechanical fix it place. A bunch of people work and live there, it's the best repair shop you'll find for just about anything. I could give you the address, and you could go and see him about an apprenticeship."

Leo looked at her doubtfully.

"Honestly, Piper, I don't know . . ."

"Oh c'mon, Leo, you've grown up around all that kind of stuff, and you're an absolute genius with your hands. Please," she said, pressing the piece of paper with the address on it into his palm, "Please think about it. It would be a great opportunity for you."

"Shit, I have to go," Percy muttered, grabbing his coat, "G-man, can you drive me? You're going in the same direction, and I didn't bring my car."

"Sure," Grover mumbled, "Anyone else need a free ride?"

Apparently nobody heard the sarcasm, because in ten seconds, everyone had left, leaving Frank to take the bill.

"Great," he muttered, annoyed, "Just perfect."

"They left you to pay?"

Frank turned to see Hazel looking at him with sympathy.

"Uh, yeah, great friends right?" Frank sighed, taking out his wallet, "Although I don't think I have enough."

"Well, I could give you a friendly discount," Hazel offered.

"That would be great," Frank said gratefully.

"Don't worry about paying me back," Hazel added, "I can just ask my brother for it."

"Great," Frank repeated, lamely. Hazel started to turn away.

"Hey, uh, do you want to have coffee with me sometime?" Frank blurted out. Then he realized what he had said, and waited miserably for her to say she was busy, or she didn't want to upset her brother, or-

"Yeah, I'd love that. I have a break in five minutes, do you want to hang out? If you don't mind waiting."

Frank looked up in surprise to see her smiling shyly at him.

"I . . . Yeah. Yeah, that would be . . . great."

"Great," Hazel beamed.

* * *

**Aww. A little bit of Frazel at the end. Stay tuned, and as always, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting-Leo

**Okay! Here is where things finally get interesting.**

* * *

The sound of Gotye accompanied the roar of Leo's borrowed truck on the way to the address that Piper had given him.

"Tiny pieces come to me!" he sang at the top of his voice. He knew that he sounded awful, but there was no one around to care. The repair shop wasn't very far away, just a few minutes on the highway that ran next to the city Everton where he lived and had gone to school.

Leo took the right exit and looked out at the little town that held the best mechanic in the United States. It was raining too hard to see much of it.

As he came to the last corner, he stopped, because a truck was blocking the way. Next to it, glaring as if she was about to personally murder anyone who got within five feet of her, and soaking wet from the downpour, was a girl around his age, with long dark hair tied back in a braid, wearing a long sleeve purple shirt, jeans and tall cowboy boots. Naturally, her inviting expression and helpless appearance sparked Leo's interest and he pulled over to see what the problem was.

"Hello, earthling, I come in peace," he called, and came out into the rain to stand next to her.

"What do you want?" the girl snarled, her head whipping towards him so her braid snapped around her shoulder.

"Hey now, I'm just a friendly alien trying to help," Leo said calmly, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Well I don't need it," she snapped, "so go away!"

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, ignoring her unfriendly tone.

The girl huffed and pushed the damp strands of hair away from her face.

"I don't know," she sighed in defeat, "I'm not good with cars. There was an odd clunking sound, and it just stopped. But there was plenty of gas, so I don't understand what could have happened."

"Looks like you could use a ride," Leo observed, "You know, there's a repair shop just around the corner. C'mon, I'll help you push it there."

The girl glanced at him suspiciously.

"Why are you helping a complete stranger?"

"Well, I just so happen to be going to the same place, and it is polite and gentleman-like to help a damsel in distress," Leo answered cockily, and held open the passenger door for her.

"I'm not a damsel in distress! Polite and gentleman-like my ass," she muttered, but after giving her tire one last satisfying kick, she climbed in his car and sat in stony silence as he drove up behind hers and started pushing it down the street.

"We wouldn't be strangers if we were friends," Leo finally said, "I'm Valdez, Leo Valdez."

"Reyna Santiago," the girl said quietly.

"_Santiago? Hablas espanol? Eres mexicano?"_

"Look, I have no idea what you just said. Just because my name sounds Spanish, doesn't mean I am."

"Oh. Did you know your first name is Spanish too? _Reyna_, means queen."

"No, I did not. And I don't much care, either. Is it just impossible for you to stop talking for more than a few minutes, or are you trying to annoy me?"

"This is called being friendly," Leo said exasperatedly, "But you want me to shut up, just say the word. _My queen_," he added, smirking at her.

"Then be quiet."

"As you wish."

Ten minutes later, they arrived in the small lot in front of Hephaestus's Auto Shop, Bunker 9. It looked like an over sized RV with shiny metal walls and metal slatted windows. The entrance was like a bank vault door, circular and several feet thick, next to a giant garage door. The rain had stopped and the clouds retreated to expose the sun.

Leo whistled. "They got a steampunk theme goin' on, huh?"

"Hey there!" a deep voice boomed out as the two young adults stepped out of the truck.

Leo turned to see a tall, muscular black dude with a permanent scowl etched deeply across his face and hands like catchers mitts, calloused and rough from working all day. He looked so intimidating and scary, that anybody with less guts than a Valdez would be running for the hills.

Leo liked him already.

"Hey!" he said back cheerfully, "Are you Charles Beckendorf?"

"Call me Beckendorf," the man rumbled good naturedly.

"I'm Leo Valdez, and someone told me this was a good place for a job."

"You're Piper's friend? Come on in, you and the young lady, and I'll see if I can help," and waved them into the garage.

Inside, all four walls were covered with different kinds of tools and blueprints, and tables stood around, randomly placed on the floor, heaped with twisted pieces of machines and scrap metal. The place was enormous and had no doors leading to any other rooms. There was a metal spiral staircase in the center of it all next to a fire pole. In one corner sat a blazing inferno, probably to heat the metal before shaping it. It cast a warm rosy glow over the mess, and kept the large space well heated. It was the most beautiful thing Leo had ever seen.

"This-is-awesome!" he squealed like a mouse being stabbed with a fork.

Reyna stared at him and he scrambled to compose himself.

"Ah, I mean, this place is totally cool," he said in a deeper voice. There. Much better.

"Yep," Beckendorf said proudly, "This is where most of our work happens. You say you're looking for a job? Let's see what you can do."

"All right!" Leo was itching to start building.

"Wait, wait, wait," Reyna's voice interrupted, "I need to be going. Should I just leave the car here? My house isn't too far away, but I need to go to the store so . . ." her voice trailed off as she looked at Beckendorf for help.

"Oh yes, well, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, turning back to the rusty red pickup truck and stooping to examine the hood.

"The serpentine belt broke and the battery died," Leo said confidently, "They need to be replaced."

"How do you know?" Reyna asked, looking bewildered.

Leo shrugged, "Check if you don't believe me," he told them.

"He's right," Beckendorf said in a muffled voice, because his head was under the hood, taking a look, "It should be pretty easy to fix."

He took his head out from under it and seemed to see the state of their clothes for the first time.

"Wow, you guys got caught in that storm, eh? Towels are inside, you can dry off there."

The three went back in and Beckendorf cleared a space on one of the tables and sat across from Reyna and Leo as they dried off, both from the towels, and the heat radiating from the furnace.

Leo couldn't stop looking around the amazing room, whipping his head from side to side so fast he got a crick. Rubbing it, he asked-

"So what do I have to do to get the job?"

"You see that bike over there?" Beckendorf nodded to one corner where a dented bronze colored motorcycle stood, "Tell me what it needs, and if you can, fix it. Do that and the jobs yours."

"Is that a Honda BMW?" Leo cried excitedly, scrambling over to inspect it.

"Yeah, it was in a bad accident a while back, but Nyssa, she works here too by the way, she found it on a dump raid, and brought it back. We've all been working on it since."

"Who else works here?" Leo asked, still concentrating on the bike.

"Well, let me see, there's me, Nyssa, Harley's the youngest, Shane you might want to watch out for, he can be a bastard, but is amazing with a blow torch, Christopher you'll like, and Jake Mason, who can't do much thanks to a drunk truck driver, but he's still my right hand man most of the time."

"Where are they now?"

"On a break, visiting family, you can do whatever on the weekends, but Harley still has school most days. He's actually Christopher's little brother. They lost their parents a long time ago, so they and the rest live on the upper floors of the shop. I'm in an apartment nearby."

"If I do this, can I live here too?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

"Look guys," Reyna interrupted, "It's been nice meeting you, but I have to go. Here's my number," she handed it to Beckendorf, "Call me when my car is fixed."

"Aww, come on Reyna," Leo pouted, his hands only a blur over the machine, "Don't I get your number too?"

"Drop dead Valdez," she sighed, and started towards the door, only to stop when a new voice floated in from outside.

"Leo? You in there? Piper and I came to see how things were going."

"I'm here!"

"Hey, Leo, what are you . . ."

Jason's voice trailed off as he and Piper came in and he spotted Reyna.

"Jason?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Reyna?"

* * *

**Wuh oh! This story is kind of chaotic and all over the place, but bear with me. And review. Reviewing is important. _Really _important. _Really, REALLY-_Aggghh! Okay, okay, I'll shut up!**


End file.
